Let there be Bailey
"Let there be Bailey" is the first episode of The Bailey Jay Show. It was released on September 14, 2010, and introduced the original theme song, which would be a staple of the podcast for most of its first two broadcasting years. Traditional segments are also adopted in "Let there be Bailey," a trend which veered off as the podcast endured. While Bailey Jay had been a well-established adult performer prior to the podcast, the Bailey Jay Show served to popularise her co-host Matthew Terhune, who had been and continues to handle Bailey Jay's website photo-sets. Furthermore, this was the first of 66 episodes where the podcast used its original title, Bailey Jay Radio. Introduction "You know her from her work with Evil Angel's Joey Silvera and Belladonna, from her website ts-baileyjay.com. Almost live from Las Vegas, you're listening to Bailey Jay Radio with America's sweetheart, Bailey Jay." Segments * Topical Topics: Lindsay Lohan re-dying her hair red, Terry Jones burns a copy of the Quran. * News: Copiapó mining accident, FLASH! Bars, Boobs, and Busted: 5 Years on the Road with Girls Gone Wild claiming Paris Hilton stashed cocaine in her vagina, Stephen Hawking's The Grand Design and his appearance on Larry King Live. * Ask Bailey: Jason asks about Bailey's anal bleaching, Trap Lover asks about the "sick, twisted, deviant" things Bailey has done sexually, Anirisiri asks about not smoking cigarettes to reduce the chance of inducing cancer while taking estrogen and Goreguts asks Bailey if she would sing with Bee Armitage. Twitter questions include asking if Bailey plays Team Fortress 2 or Global Agenda, uses Skype, which self-medication regiments she recommends, how young she was when she decided to transition to female, her favourite anime or manga, how one asker can tell if Bailey would like them, if Bailey would like to be made into a comic book heroine, how Bailey's home-made chicken noodle soup turned out, if Bailey would do a scene with Holly Sweet, if Bailey would visit an asker, the possibility of Bailey writing an autobiography and what her favourite foods are. One Twitter user also compliments Bailey's teeth, while stickykeys0 is referenced for the first time on the podcast, when his question asking if Bailey would be appearing in a full-length adult video is read during the segment. Other cultural references * A ts-baileyjay.com video where Bailey ejaculates on her face. * A karaoke singer who resembles The Munsters' Count Sam Dracula, sung Neil Diamond's "Sweet Caroline" and drove a Volkswagen. * Bailey's scene with Domino Presley. * Bailey on being directed by Joey Silvera. * Matt and Bailey compare Lindsay Lohan unfavourably to Mila Kunis, Megan Fox and Taylor Swift. * The ninth anniversary of the September 11 attacks, and a video Bailey made that day. * San Bruno pipeline explosion and reports of another a"ging gas pipe at risk of explosion nationwide." * Matt and Bailey recount their experiences on the morning of September 11, 2001. * Matt asks Bailey if she has ever wondered, "What if God was one of us?" referencing the Joan Osborne song "One of Us." * Bailey compares the shine of her anus to the top of the Chrysler Building. * Matt jokes about having explosive diarrhea in the Jack's Bistro from Three's Company fame. * Matt asks Bailey to sing Kansas' "Dust in the Wind." Bailey then declines to sing without a filter as used by Johnnyboyxo and Jeffree Star, and ultimately in 2012 her voice was Auto-Tuned for the iTunes single "You're Getting Lucky Tonight." * Bailey speaking to Buck Angel over Skype. * Bailey notes that FLCL and Cowboy Bebop are among her favourite anime series, even dressing as Faye Valentine from the latter franchise at an anime convention. * Matt references the Whitney Houston song "How Will I Know," to which Bailey jokes that she does not know who Whitney Houston is. The singer was later a topic on the podcast following her death in 2012. * Bailey makes a passing mention to Shemale Yum and a potential scene with Vanity. Quotes * Matthew Terhune: "Stephen Hawking, great man busting nuts."